<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Easy Part by wemadguys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789251">The Easy Part</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemadguys/pseuds/wemadguys'>wemadguys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s02e04 Deadweight, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, POV Phryne Fisher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemadguys/pseuds/wemadguys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was folly, she knew it was, but she kissed him anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Easy Part</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Late again lol, but fictober day two prompt: "that's the easy part." </p><p>Set directly post deadweight.</p><p>Apologies for clogging the mfmm tag btw! Phryne and Jack are all I want to write atm.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was folly, she knew it was, but she kissed him anyway. He must have known this was going to happen. Did he think she would wait forever?</p><p>***</p><p>After their ride on the Great Scenic Railway, he’d treated her to fish and chips, which they enjoyed on a low retaining wall that faced the sea. When they’d finished, they walked arm-in-arm for hours, following the shoreline, talking little but grinning like fools.</p><p>When they did speak, it was of grand ideas, of science and poetry. At one point, they watched in amusement as two constables arrested a man who’d stripped naked to bathe in the surf.</p><p>“Your men?” She asked as she pretended to eye the scene lasciviously. They were too far away to get a good look, as he well knew, and she was rewarded with his amused grin.</p><p>He shook his head and, after a moment, quoted, “never before did I get so close to Nature; never before did she come so close to me.”</p><p>“Never so close, eh?” she goaded. “I’m starting to see why your marriage didn’t survive, Jack.”</p><p>She was completely gone after that, because she was treated to one of the rarest, most precious sites just then: Jack’s laugh. It was a quick bark of a thing that burst out of him in apparent surprise. After he was finished, he looked at her with the sound still in his eyes, shaking his head at her in affectionate mock disapproval. She was so affected by the force of it that she turned her face into his sleeve to avoid being swept away, her own smile so wide it hurt her face.</p><p>They walked until the sun began to set over the water and then turned back to the park. Perfect gentleman that he was, he escorted her home, even seeing her to her front door. She felt thoroughly wooed—and told him so.</p><p>“I’m a man who honours his commitments, Miss Fisher,” he replied as she reached her front stoop. He stood on the step below, evening out their heights. “You won the bet fair and square. It was your due."</p><p>She moved in to the very edge of the stoop, as close to him as she could get. “And what about dinner, Inspector? And our romantic,” she simpered, reaching up to play at straightening his tie, “walk by the water?”</p><p>He didn’t even twitch at her proximity or touch. Damn him. “Well, it was my father who taught me how to treat a lady. I wouldn’t know any other way.”</p><p>She smiled, taking a moment to look him over. His gaze was soft, the heat emanating from his body an enticing contrast to the chill that had arrived with the evening. She moved to cup his face in her palm.  </p><p>Make no mistake: she could have stopped herself. Her hand did not act of its own accord. She knew it was foolish of her, she knew she was driven by little more than her own hubris, but it was as she said—she greedily pulled his mouth to hers anyway.</p><p>Just because she wanted to.</p><p>It was an eager thing, her kiss. She would like to say this was triggered by the sexual frustration of earlier that day, but that would be a lie. In truth, she knew it to be a product of the light feeling languishing in her stomach following a day of fun by his side.</p><p>His mouth was warm, and after several lingering kisses he sighed into her lips and opened his mouth to her. Encouraged, she swung both arms around his neck and tilted her head to deepen the kiss. His hands went to her hips then, and she didn’t bother to suppress her appreciative hum at the sensation. His grip on her body tightening, her tongue in his mouth—they were the most sinful delights.</p><p>Though his lips were wonderful, she became impatient before long, slipping her hands around his waist and pulling their lower bodies together roughly. For a moment, she felt him hot and hard against her, but the move was enough to jolt him out of his haze.</p><p>He pulled away from her quickly, stumbling backwards off the step behind him. She didn’t know how it was possible, but his moves remained graceful. Again: damn him. He stared up at her from below, his face in the moonlight as inscrutable as ever.</p><p>“Come inside?” she asked after a moment, breathless and annoyingly overwrought.</p><p>“Not tonight,” he nearly whispered, his voice like sandpaper, hair disheveled from her fingers and their afternoon by the ocean.</p><p>“You know, Jack,” she began, searching for a way to say what she meant, “I had a lovely time today.”</p><p>He nodded his head and gave her one of those slight, almost awkward smiles of his. “I feel sorry for all the other days,” he agreed, “that will never measure up.” Though his smile did not grow, his whole face brightened, and his gaze caressed her own.</p><p>She wanted to yell, to spit at him. “Come inside,” she said again instead, a command this time. “We had a wonderful day. Let’s make it a wonderful night.”</p><p>Overtaken by some emotion (the specifics of which she could only guess at), Jack closed his eyes. After a moment, he sighed and opened them to her again. She searched his face; he looked pained. “A wonderful day...that’s the easy part, Phryne.”</p><p>“Jack, it could all be easy, if you’d only let it.”</p><p>“Perhaps.” His next smile was rueful and resigned. "But as a wise woman once told me, nothing that matters is easy." </p><p>Ridiculous, prudent, maddening man. </p><p>“I suppose I did, Jack,” she responded in a professional tone, picking up the gauntlet from where he’d gallantly lain it at her feet. But she wasn't going to let him off so easy. “I’d like to continue to debate you on this topic in the future, though. If you don’t mind." She raked her eyes over him then, concealing nothing. Raising her eyebrows in challenge, she added, "I think I can make you see reason one day."</p><p>His eyes narrowed at that, his head cocking to the left, his smile gone sly and knowing. An even match in her game if one could ever exist.</p><p>“I look forward to it, Miss Fisher."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>